


The Baker and The Frog

by chogibin



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Princess and the Frog AU, baker seungyoun, prince seungwoo, seungwoo is disliked at the start
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 14:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21357859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chogibin/pseuds/chogibin
Summary: Han Seungwoo had never seen the problem in his way of living.  He was enjoying himself and that was what was important.  So what if he held so many parties that poverty was rising in his kingdom?  He was happy.  He was comfortable
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	The Baker and The Frog

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a little while since my last actual fic lmaooo  
i hope you like this!  
i was heavily inspired by the Like Always Halloween Dance practice.
> 
> not beta read, so watch out for errors rip

Han Seungwoo had never seen the problem in his way of living. He was enjoying himself and that was what was important. So what if he held so many parties that poverty was rising in his kingdom? _He_ was happy. _He _was comfortable. But alas, his frivolous ways were catching up to him. He was becoming hated. The young prince that everyone loved had changed into this monster that cared for no one but himself. That young prince was so amazing that, even now where he was insufferable, the townspeople still held hope. They believed that one day, his ways would change and he would return as the kind, loving boy he once was.

But for that to happen, something would have to change. A group of townspeople had tracked down and pleaded towards the mage of neighbouring country. This mage had heard of Seungwoo before. Who hadn’t? He’d experienced the young man’s youth, having worked with his father many times before. He’d also seen as the prince fell victim to the temptations of money and lust. Those of his kingdom didn’t deserve that. _Seungwoo _didn’t deserve that. So, he complied. He swore to help the kingdom be restored to what it once was. To help Seungwoo be resorted to who he once was.

After weeks of planning, of trial and error, the mage finally had the solution. He had given one of the townspeople a vial and told them to give it to the knights. These knights would then give it to the kitchen staff of the castle, who would slip it into the prince’s food. It was a simple plan, one that was executed easily, without any obstacles. 

Seungwoo experienced his day as usual. He had a lavish breakfast while reading one of the many books he had stored in the castle’s library. As usual, more than half of the meal had been untouched. The kitchen staff had been previously banned from consuming any of the leftovers, but that didn’t stop them. Why waste such large amounts of food? Some staff would even sneak out and bring some leftover food to the local orphanage. The old Seungwoo would have wanted that, but the current Seungwoo would have their heads on a platter if he had ever found out. But he didn’t, too distracted by what suit he was to buy next.

Lunch was where it had changed. Lunch was always accompanied by a cup of tea, the same cup of tea every day. The same leaves, the same brewing time and exactly the same amount of sugar every time. This order was what made the mage’s plan so easy. Before bringing out the tea to him, the butler had slipped the contents of the vial into Seungwoo’s cup. As Seungwoo lifted the teacup to his lips, the staff couldn’t help but stare, anticipating what were to happen. Yet, what did happen, nobody would have expected.

Seungwoo’s cheeks swelled, as if he was to belch, but what came out was far more unexpected. A loud frog’s croak came out of the young man’s mouth. He stared at his butler in panic and rage. Just as he was about to announce that the butler was to be fired for this act against him, his height shrank drastically. Once a tall, beautiful, young man; he was now a small, slimy frog. 

𓆏 𓆏 𓆏

It had been two years since Han Seungwoo had disappeared, only the castle staff and the local mage knowing what happened. Despite the disappearance, the castle staff refused to get a new monarch to take control, instead the butler temporarily in charge until Seungwoo reappeared.

Among the townspeople, a plethora of theories were created. Ranging from the prince having ran away to him being assassinated. But the townspeople held hope. The mage told them that the vial would help bring the return of the old Seungwoo. Maybe this was apart of this? They couldn’t help but feel doubtful. Two years of absence, with no news at all about what had happened about the prince? It was hard to keep believing he would return.

Being the baker’s son, Seungyoun heard a large amount of theories. People would come in to buy their bread, and start a conversation with Seungyoun. Most of the times these conversations revolved around the mystery of the prince, but occasionally they’d talk about their own lives or ask Seungyoun about his day. His favourite moments would be when his close friend, Hangyul, would come visit during his spare time.

Hangyul was the son of the local pub owner. He, alongside his younger brother Dohyon, often spent their time helping their father with his work, so much that they barely had any spare time. But anytime they did, they would give Seungyoun and the Cho family bakery a visit. As well, anytime Seungyoun had a break from his hectic schedule, he would give Hangyul and Dohyon a visit. Seungyoun would often joke that he would adopt Dohyon and make him his own child, saying that the bakery would be much better with the younger boy. To which, Hangyul just laughed.

“Anything new, Youn?” Hangyul asked.

Seungyoun sighed. “Nope, same as usual. All anyone is talking about is Seungwoo.”

“Well, he _did_ disappear.”

“Yeah, two years ago. You’d think that people would shut up about it by now.”

“You know what the older members of the town are like, Youn. Unlike us, they knew Seungwoo as more than the selfish ruler.”

“That is true…but after all these years you’d think they’d give up by now.”

Hangyul shrugged. “Maybe he really _was _that good.”

“Maybe…”

The bell on the door to the bakery chimed, notifying Seungyoun that someone had entered. Seungyoun’s smile grew when he saw who it was. It was Hyeongjun, the charming young boy that often volunteered at the orphanage.

“How are you today, Hyeongjun?” Seungyoun asked.

“Excited! The orphanage is having a party in a few days! It’s a joint birthday party!” said Hyeongjun, beaming.

“I’ll have to stop by someday to wish them happy birthday,” Hangyul said. Seungyoun nodded in agreement.

“Come anytime! We’d love to have you over!”

“So, what’s it today, Hyeongjun?” asked Seungyoun.

“The usual order of bread, alongside a cake. However you plan to decorate it is up to you, but be sure to make it _big_. Bigger than anything you’ve ever done before.”

Seungyoun smiled. “I’ll try not to disappoint.”

“I knew I could count on you, Seungyoun.” Hyeongjun said before leaving.

The town bells chimed, signalling the new hour.

Hangyul sighed. “It seems I’ll have to leave you now, Youn. Good luck for the rest of today.”

“You too!” Seungyoun called out as Hangyul was leaving.

𓆏 𓆏 𓆏

Closing up that night was an experience. Mainly, it went as usual. Putting some loafs into the oven, putting old loafs into a basket that he’d drop off at the homeless shelter on his way home, the same as usual. That was, until a frog flung itself at the window right beside his head. The shriek that Seungyoun had let out was not one that he was proud of. Looking closer at the frog, he noticed that it was injured, and as the compassionate boy he was, he couldn’t just leave it out to suffer on its own.

So that’s how Seungyoun found himself sitting at the table in the back room, bandaging the leg of a frog. 

“All done,” said Seungyoun, sending the frog his signature smile.

“Thank you,” he heard.

Did-Did the frog just talk? Surely not. It was a frog, why would it be able to talk?

“W-Who said that?” Seungyoun stammered out.

He heard a sigh, and then the voice spoke again. “It’s me. The frog in front of you.”

Seungyoun looked back down at the frog at stared at it, piercing it with his gaze. Then he laughed.

“Good joke.”  
  
“I’m not joking.”  
  
“Prove it.”  
  
“Maybe if you looked at my mouth as I spoke then you’d see.”  
  
So he did. He stared at the frog’s lips and nothing else.  
  
“With how intensely you’re staring at my lips, one would think you would be interested in me.”  
  
Seungyoun gagged at the thought. “As if.”  
  
The frog did some weird thing with his mouth. Seungyoun could only imagine it was trying to smirk.

“Don’t ever do that again it looks terrifying.”  
  
“That’s just a reason why I should do it more.”

𓆏 𓆏 𓆏

As the days went on, Seungyoun saw the frog more and more. Seungyoun would be sure to give the small creature a small portion of one of the leftover loafs of the day. Due to his small frame, the frog couldn’t eat much more than a piece about the same size as Seungyoun’s thumb. Seungyoun had previously thought that frogs ate things like insects, but when he asked the frog, he got a disgusted reply of

“Do not lump me together with those lowlife frogs.”

Seungyoun decided to drop the topic and continue giving the frog bread.

“Mr frog, what’s your name?” Seungyoun asked one day.

“Well, my _friend_ told me that I shouldn’t really give out my real name. But, I will give you something you can refer to me as instead of ‘frog.’ Call me Woo.”

“Woo? Fan of the old ruler, I see?”

“Something along those lines. What about you? I need something to call you other than ‘the beautiful bread boy.’”

“Seungyoun. Cho Seungyoun.”

The frog hummed. “What a beautiful name.”

Seungyoun laughed. “Never thought I’d be complimented for my name by a frog.”

Woo chuckled. “There’s a first for everything, dear Seungyoun.”

After a few moments of comfortable silence, Seungyoun spoke.

“Woo… why can you speak when you’re a frog?”

Woo smiled softly. “Magic.”

Seungyoun burst out in laughter. “Surely, not.”

“As ludicrous as it sounds, I speak the truth. I wasn’t always a frog, you know.”

That shocked Seungyoun. “Really?”

“Yes. I was once human, just like you.”

“Do you feel angry towards whoever changed you?”

“Initially, I did. I was blinded by rage. But now, I can see why. I wasn’t the greatest person when I was a human. I would feed into my greed at the expense of others. This period as a frog has been a sort of spiritual ‘healing’ for me.”

Seungyoun winked at Woo. “Also, if you hadn’t turned into a frog, we probably wouldn’t have met.”

Woo stared at Seungyoun, his gaze soft. “You’re right.”

“Did the one who changed you ever tell you how you could change back?” Seungyoun asked.

“They did. I would be changed back if someone who truly loved me gave me a kiss.”

“Very fairy tale like. True love’s kiss.”

Seungyoun took a breath. “Woo…how would you feel about changing back to a human.”

“It would be a dream,” Woo said wistfully.

Seungyoun stared at the frog in front of him, then rested his head on the table he was resting on. Before Woo could ask why he did that, Seungyoun swooped in, giving the frog a peck.

Initially, nothing happened, and Seungyoun was prepared to give a sarcastic comment to cover his embarrassment, but then, Woo was consumed by a flurry of magic. His small body was lifted off of the ground as the magic carried him into the air.

The small figure of the frog turned into a tall, lean, beautiful man. His features were sharp, yet somehow soft at the same time. He was wearing a beautiful white suit, a small crown resting upon his head. Seungyoun blinked at the man. He was the most beautiful person he had ever seen.

Woo stared at himself in amazement. He was human again. Thanks to Seungyoun. Woo was feeling an assortment of feelings. Not only was he overwhelmed that he was human, but upon becoming human, it was proven that the beautiful baker he had come to love, loved him back. Woo looked at Seungyoun with the softest smile, his gaze so loving that Seungyoun nearly cried.

Woo got onto one knee in front of Seungyoun and held onto his hands. “Cho Seungyoun, I love you so much.”

Seungyoun nearly cried. “I love you too, Woo.”

Woo smiled wider. “You may choose to continue to call me Woo, but you deserve to know my real name now.”

Seungyoun stared at him in anticipation. He could finally call the one he loved by his real name.

“I am Han Seungwoo, the ruler of this kingdom.” Woo revealed.

Seungyoun gasped. Of all things, he didn’t expect this. He didn’t expect that the one he loved was the man that had gone missing two years ago.

“Seungwoo…” Seungyoun said, testing out the name.

Seungwoo looked into Seungyoun’s eyes sweetly, full of love.

“My name sounds so beautiful when said by your voice.”

Seungyoun blushed. “You flatter me, Seungwoo.”

Seungwoo cleared his throat and held tightly onto Seungyoun’s hand. “I have nothing to give you until I return to my castle, but Cho Seungyoun, would you please do me the honour and become my husband?”

At this, Seungyoun cried. “Yes, yes, yes,” he repeated, chanting it.

Seungwoo, filled with love for his soon-to-be husband, kissed Seungyoun, capturing his lips in a sweet embrace. This was where they both belonged. Here, in each other’s arms, holding onto each other until the end of time.

𓆏 𓆏 𓆏

The townspeople rejoiced upon the news that their ruler had returned. They were amazed to hear that the one who had brought him back was the sweet son of the baker, Cho Seungyoun. 

When Hangyul had heard the news, he hugged Seungyoun tight, congratulating him on his engagement.

The once reckless and greedy ruler, was now a sweet and loving one, caring for his husband and his kingdom.

“I love you, Seungyoun,” Seungwoo said into his husband’s neck, holding him tight in his embrace.

Seungyoun smiled, that same smile he gave Seungwoo when he first met him, but this time it was filled with love for the man in front of him. “I love you too, Seungwoo.”

**Author's Note:**

> twt - staryounie


End file.
